The Dog Princess
by Storylady35
Summary: As soon as she was born, the King of the North saw a chance for peace by marrying his daughter, Princess Rin to the King of the Western's son Sesshomaru. So the arranged marriage would work, Rin would spend every winter with the prince. But her parents are killed and Rin can't take the throne until her rule until her eighteenth birthday, leaving The Lord Naraku in charge.
1. Introduction

HELLLO!

Me again! This is just an introduction so if you want the story go on a page.

* * *

Still reading?

GOOD!

Wow, I really am on a roll with these stories! Seven and this account isn't even a month old yet!

I would just like to say thank you to everyone who's been reading my work. I'm SOOOOOOO glad everyone is enjoying them! It really means a lot to me.

Special thanks to icegirljenni, The Golden Lilys Secret, Moonlight Mermaid, sakemoriand… and who's that other one? Umm… oh what's her name? The one who always goes BUG BUG! Ah yes Taraline!

Thanks to all of you for your support and reviews. A big kiss and hug to you all!

And a big hug to anyone else who's reading my story.

SL out!


	2. Chapter 1

The Wolf Princess

"So, it's arranged." The king said, shaking the hand of another king. "Our daughter will marry your son."

"Joining our kingdoms at long last."

"No more of this bitter feud."

"No more bloodshed."

The two kings smiled and broke away, looking at the map between them while at the side of the room, a queen sat with a bundle in her arms, another woman walking over to her. "So… this is my daughter-in-law to be?"

The pretty woman looked up from the baby and turned it to show the other. "Her name's Rin." She looked up at the woman. "Would you like to hold her?"

The other woman nodded, moving the white fur she had over her arms slightly and held out her hands, taking the baby in her arms. The child turned slightly but remained asleep. The silver haired queen smiled at her. "Ah, she's so small. I remember when my Sesshomaru was this tiny." She gave a dramatic sigh, rocking the baby slightly. "They don't stay this way, my dear. My Sesshomaru is such a _handful_ now."

The black haired queen smiled and gave a light chuckle as she took the baby back. "I'm sure the lord Sesshomaru isn't _that_ bad."

"Oh he is." The queen said, almost collapsing into a chair next to the queen. "He's always running off now… _never_ wants to spend time with me. His head is in either the clouds or his books." She gave the new mother a sly look. "Your daughter will have a hard time training him."

The queen gave another light laugh, a sound like a bird song. "Oh, I'm sure the two of them will get along perfectly." She looked down at the baby and was silent for a moment. "But… perhaps… it _would_ be a good idea if they get to know each other."

"What do you have in mind my dear?"

"Well… I just think… it would be a little hard on them, just to be told… that they are to marry. I mean, my husband and I knew each other from years… we practically grew up together, that's why we love each other so much. You and your husband… are the same?" she questioned, noting the strange look in the queen's eyes as she looked at the men.

The silver haired woman sighed. "It was a political marriage. I know he loves another."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She said, looking at her, smiling. "I have our son and a kingdom… that is enough for me. But I am glad you love him." She looked back at the two men as they looked at a map. "I agree with you… Sesshomaru and Rin should know each other before they get married." She looked up at the ceiling and thought for a while. "If I remember correctly… your country… has quite rough winters."

The queen sighed and looked down at the baby. "Yes, we do. Very rough. Many people die each year in the sudden storms."

"Then why doesn't Rin come to stay _here_ for the winter? She can be our guest and get to know Sesshomaru."

"That sounds like an excellent idea, your majesty. But… do you think _they_ for it?" she said, nodding to the men who were now laughing.

The woman gave a sly smile. "Leave them to me." She said, standing up and walked over to the two men.


	3. Chapter 2

-2-

"Stand up straight Sesshomaru." The queen hissed at the boy by her side. "And close that book."

He gave her a cold stare but slowly closed the book, hiding it behind his back as the carriage and guards approached the main palace. When it passed the gates, a large fanfare sounded and the royal guards stood to attention in complete unison.

The carriage slowly pulled to a stop in front of the steps and the footmen opened the door. After a moment, a young figure stood in the doorway then delicately stepped down, using the door to steady herself. The little girl stood and looked up at the palace and the two royals at the top of the staircase.

As she climbed the steps, the young Sesshomaru looked down at her. She had her head down, her long hair to her shoulders was as black as the dress she was wearing.

When she got to the top, she stood and gave a small curtsy. The queen looked at her and nodded back. "Princess Rin… I am so glad you could finally come and stay with us." She gave a sigh and shook her head slightly. "I'm so sorry about your parents."

The girl looked up at her, tears in her eyes.

The queen looked at her then to the side, pushing the silver haired boy by her side forward slightly. "This is my son, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru gave her a look of disgust as he stepped forward then bowed at the waist. "Welcome."

The princess looked at him then nodded in return.

The queen sighed at the girl. Her parents had died two years before and a child who had been lively and talkative suddenly became mute and still. "Shall we go inside? You must be hungry after your long journey. Sesshomaru, will you escort her?"

The prince stepped over and held out his hand to take the princess's but she kept still, her head lowered. After a moment, as she just stood there, he grew annoyed and reached out, grabbing her hand and almost pulled her to walk.

Behind them, the queen sighed and rubbed her head. _This is going to be a __**long**__ winter._


	4. Chapter 3

-3-

The young Rin looked at herself in the mirror, looking at the black dress she wore before reaching to her neck and pulling out a necklace. Slowly she unlocked it and stared to the small portrait of her parents and family. She let a tear fall from her eye then wiped them away.

"Princess Rin?"

Closing the locket, she looked to the door then walked over, opening it slightly. The queen stood on the other side, her hands hidden under a fur roll. "May I come in?" She asked sweetly.

Rin nodded and opened the door more, allowing the queen inside.

The silver haired queen looked at the room then at the young girl. "Do you like your rooms?"

The girl nodded once, hands before her.

She smiled at her. "Well, you don't have to stay in here. I was told you like flowers and gardens. We have an amazing garden here, I could have someone show you around if you like."

The little girl stayed still.

With a sigh, the queen turned to leave. "Well… I will see you for dinner then."

Once the queen was gone, Rin stood still then went to the door, looking out and to the sides then stepped out. Slowly she walked around the strange palace, looking at the artwork and the fittings on the walls. She opened a few doors and explored, looking around. A few people saw her and would nod or bow to her politely, which she returned then went on her way.

A large door got her attention so she slowly pushed it open and looked inside.

"What are you doing in here?"

She jumped at the rough angry voice. A boy, about seven years old, two older than her, was sat by the window, a book in his hands but his eyes were on her, narrow and angry. He gave a huff and went back to his book. "It's _you_."

Rin blinked as she went over to him, staring at him for a moment while he read, not once even looking at her.

It was his ears that had her fascinated, the way they were pointed and with his hair pulled back to reveal them she could see them even better. She wasn't sure if the marks on his cheeks and forehead were natural or makeup but they were strange. No one in her country had ears like him or marks like him.

He turned the page on his book and sighed. "Do you want something?"

She blinked then stepped over again. He turned to look at her but she reached out and touched his ear, rubbing the point between her fingers slightly. The boy blinked then knocked her hand away quickly. "_What_ do you think you're doing? Are you stupid as well as mute?" He yelled, snapping closed the book. Quickly he stood up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the door and pushing her outside. "Just stay out of my room!"

The door slammed on her but the girl stood and turned her head to the side before walking away. Inside his room, Sesshomaru tried to control his temper but his hand strayed to his ear, rubbing it himself. Then he shook his head and went back to the window to read.


	5. Chapter 4

-4-

"I can't believe mother made me do this." Sesshomaru moaned as he walked around the palace gardens, the little girl by his side. He looked at her, angry and frustrated but she just gave him a blank blink. "Don't look at me like that. You know can't stand you."

The girl looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, I hate you." He hissed then sighed. "Come on. Let's just get this over with."

She looked at him as he walked away then turned around and walked back towards the palace. Sesshomaru blinked. "Hey, where you going!"

The princess looked at him then pointed to the palace. Quickly, the prince walked over and grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't. Go back now and mother will have my head. We're walking this garden, like it or not."

Being dragged by the hand, the girl had to follow him but soon she walked beside him. He didn't let go of her hand but didn't speak or look at her.

After an hour, the girl stopped and looked around.

"What now?" he muttered, looking at her.

She stood for a moment then pulled her hand away from him, walking to the side of the path to a tree, where she sat down and leant on it. The prince looked at her confused then shrugged, walked over and sat against the same tree, pulling out a book from his pocket and opening it, flicking though several times to find his page.

They sat in silence, only sound being the wind in the trees and the occasional page turn of the prince's book. Engaged in the book, he didn't notice the princess by his side, playing with some grass, braiding it together with incredible skill. Soon she had a long line that she tied at both ends to make a long flat line. She looked at it then shifted to her knees, looking at the prince next to her. He looked at her slowly. "What?"

She smiled and held out the grass braid. He looked at it then shrugged. "What?"

Her smile grew before leaning over to his book, putting the grass between the pages. He looked at it then closed his book. The grass braid was just long enough to stick out at both ends. Slowly the prince opened his book on the marked page. He blinked and allowed a small smile. "A bookmark." He looked at her and nodded. "Thanks."

The princess nodded and smiled, leaning back to the tree, plucking more grass and starting again.

From across the gardens, the queen gave a shrug as she looked at the two. "Well… it's a start."


	6. Chapter 5

-5-

"Welcome back Rin." The queen said as Rin climbed out of her carriage. "How's your year been? I've heard good things."

The girl looked at her and blinked then turned her eyes to Sesshomaru, curtsying to him slightly.

The prince returned the courtesy. "Princess."

"Well, shall we go inside? Your room is all prepared for you and dinner's almost ready."

Without being prodded, Sesshomaru stepped forward suddenly and held out his hand. Rin nodded and took hold of it, allowing him to guild her past a very shocked queen who smiled as the two walked inside.

Once inside, Sesshomaru escorted the girl to her room and left her there where she blinked at the closing door.

Like the years before, the winter months passed with evening dinners and the occasional times when the queen put the two together, often in the gardens but most of the time, the prince stayed in his room with his books while the princess explored ever changing palace. The years passed in the same way for over five years.

One year, as the prince and queen waited for the princess, the prince's sharp eyes picked up a change in the formation of guards. There were more than normal and there was a black horse among the many white ones.

The carriage pulled to a stop but the door remained closed. The man who rode the black horse climbed down and went to it, opening the door himself. He stood and waited until the princess stepped out.

Sesshomaru and his mother blinked as they saw her.

The princess had her hair tied up in a extravert platted bun and had a billowing framed dress on with green and white designs, the colours of her country. It was very extravagant with its many bows and frills.

"My, what a… a lovely dress Rin." His mother said as the princess came closer, holding the hand of the man.

Besides his mother, the prince wrinkled his nose at the dress.

The princess looked into his eyes and gave a slight embarrassed smile.

The man bowed at the waist. "Your highness, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Regent of the Northern Territories and Princess Rin's Guardian. Lord Naraku."

The queen held out her hand. "Ah, Lord Naraku. We finally meet."

Naraku grinned as he took the queen's hands and very lightly kissed the back of her hand. "It's such a delight to be here your highness." He turned to the young boy by her side. "And this must be the young lord Sesshomaru?" he held out his hand lightly. "Pleasure."

The prince looked at his hand then at the man. Then his eyes turned to the princess. "May I escort you inside Princess?"

The princess nodded, pulling her hand away from the regent and stepped over to the prince, taking his hand and walking quickly inside. Once out of earshot, the prince looked at her. "You don't like him, do you?"

Rin looked at him but her eyes told him he'd guessed correctly.

Lord Naraku straighten himself slightly as he looked at the queen who tried to smile. "He's… a little shy."

"I see."

"You should have told me you were coming this year. I would have prepared rooms for you."

The man smiled. "I'm afraid it was not planned. I am in need to speak to you in privately."

"After dinner then?"

"Very well."

At the dinner table, Rin sat facing Sesshomaru as she always did while Naraku sat next to her, the queen at the head of the table.

"Eat up Rin." he said, prodding her with his elbow. "The queen has put on a feast for you, be grateful."

"If she isn't hungry, don't force her." Sesshomaru said from across the table, giving the lord a cold stare. He instinctively hated the man. His pale skin, thick slick hair and the rich clothes he wore made him a pain to the eyes but his slimy voice and the way he spoke to the princess was enough to make Sesshomaru's skin crawl.

He didn't like the princess. He didn't like the arrangement he was in. He didn't like the way she would just stand and stare at him.

But she was his intended bride and it was his duty to marry her. He would stand up for her now and then.

The lord huffed then went back to his food.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin and winked quickly. She smiled back and gave a small nod, picking up her spoon and taking a mouthful.

Luckily, Naraku didn't stay the whole winter. He went back to the North after just a few weeks, leaving Rin in the care of the Western Queen.

One afternoon, she was out in the garden alone, exploring when she came across a familiar sight; Sesshomaru, leant on a tree, book in hand.

She smiled and walked over. He spotted her instantly in a simple blue dress and nodded politely. "Princess."

Returning the nod, she walked over to the tree and sat down next to him, looking at the book over his shoulder. Seeing her interest, the prince closed the book partly, showing the cover. "_Tango No Hon_." He said, opening it again. "Means 'Of This Word'." He looked as she moved a little closer, reaching out to the page. "have you read it?"

She shook her head, running a hand over the words, a level of wonder in her face.

He looked at her eyes and blinked. "Can… can you read?"

For a moment she was still, withdrawing her hand. Slowly she shook her head.

"Surely you should have learnt by now. After all, you'll need to know for when you become queen of your land."

She looked at him and gave a silent sigh, turning away and leaning on the tree, her eyes closed and her face sad. Sesshomaru looked at her then at the book. "Does that Naraku not want you to read?"

She remained silent.

"Would you like to learn?"

She blinked and looked at him. He looked at her then held out the book. "If I read it to you… and you see what word I'm saying… you could learn."

She just sat and blinked at him before reaching out for the book. Her hand almost closed around it when she withdrew her hand quickly, shaking her head, pulling her knees up to her chin. Sesshomaru blinked and looked at the girl. "What are you scared of? Him?"

She hugged her legs a little more.

He looked at the book and shrugged. "It would be our secret. But I don't care if you don't… I was only trying to be nice." He opened the book again and began to read again but he kept looking at the princess. After about half an hour, the two just sat, the prince reading, the princess with her head on her knees.

Finally she lifted her head and moved so she was lying on her side, her head resting on the prince's leg. He was about to move her away from him when he noticed the tears falling from her closed eyes. He looked at her for a moment then sighed and put a hand on her shoulder while reading the book with his other hand.

What about that man could have her so scared and upset?


	7. Chapter 6

-6-

"And attack!" the tutor said as Sesshomaru lunged towards him. The man smiled, looking at the hit on his padding. "Excellent your highness."

Leaning back from the attack, the prince nodded before turning and going to the side of the enclosed ring to get a drink. His swordsmanship lessons were becoming some of his favourites for more than one reason. There was a chance of winning, he could get his anger out, he got away from the main palace as his lesions took place in the barracks but most of all, he enjoyed them because he was very good. Two more years and he'd be old enough to carry a sword of his own. He wanted to be the best he could be when that time came.

As he got his drink, his provisional vision caught movement. The chance it was a danger was very low but he still turned quickly to see who it was.

A younger teenager stood in the doorway in a brown dress with a pink bow around her waist. She looked at him, her eyes narrow and her face sad.

He looked at her then grabbed his shirt from beside his drink, pulling it over his shoulders as he walked before jumping over to her. "Princess. What are you doing out here?" he looked behind her then at her. "And alone."

She looked at him then her eyes lowered to the floor before she stepped over and wrapped her arms around him, holding his close, her head pressed hard into his shoulder. The prince blinked, suddenly unsure of what to do but he felt her silently sob and put a hand on her head. He was beginning to learn the words behind her actions. "Has something happened?"

She didn't move.

"Are you hurt?"

Again, she didn't move.

That meant only one thing would make her seek him out and cry. "_He's_ here isn't he?"

She shifted slightly.

He took a deep breath and pulled her closer. "It's alright, he won't find you here. You're safe."

Rin sobbed for a while but they got shorter as she got control. Slowly the prince pushed her away and looked at her as she wiped her eyes. "You'll be safe here. Stay here until I finish my lesson then we'll go back together."

Red eyed, Rin nodded. With a smile, the prince leant over and kissed her forehead lightly, a trick he had discovered calmed her down. As he turned away to return to the training ring, he blinked and looked to the side. "You there!"

A guard jumped suddenly and turned to him, bowing slightly. "Yes your majesty?"

"Go find my mother and tell her that Princess Rin is here with me, in case she is worrying. Do _not_ tell anyone else." The guard nodded and bowed again before leaving.

Rin looked at him then at the prince who smiled slightly and jumped back into the ring. She sat down at the side and watched the rest of the training, her eyes wide with interest.

With an audience, the prince tried even harder with his training, trying to impress the girl. He made fewer mistakes, moved faster and attacked more, often with illegal flamboyant moves.

By the time the lesson was over, he'd been scolded several times but the princess was smiling and happily held his arm as they walked back to the palace. The prince's face fell emotionless as they walked but his hand tightened on hers.

He was now fifteen years old, the princess on his arm thirteen. He gave her a look without moving his head. She growing into a pretty young woman, a few freckles on her face but her eyes bright and showed a hidden intelligence while her lips were smoothly shaped and lightly pink.

His eyes moved a little more to her neck and from there…

He looked away quickly, fighting down a blush. "Why's he here anyway?" he asked at last, trying to keep his anger out of his voice. "I thought mother told him not to come uninvited."

The princess looked away from the path.

"I hate him as well you know." He confessed, making her look at him. "I hate the way he treats you." He sighed softly as they walked towards the palace. "I'd hate to know what it's like to live with him." He looked at her and nodded. "As soon as you're eighteen, you'll have the ability to get rid of him, you know that right?"

The princess nodded, her eyes conveying a longing for that day.

He smiled at her then looked back at the path, letting the smile fall. "Of course… when you turn eighteen… you and I are also to marry."

With a blush, the princess looked away from him.

He hid a laugh but his joy vanished as they arrived at the side entrance to the palace. "Lord Naraku." He said, addressing the man as he stood in the doorway, a coat hung over his arm. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to get the princess." He said with a smirk. "She is needed back home." His eyes turned to her and his smile vanished. "Immediately."

"Why?"

His eyes were pure poison. "It's none of your business."

Sesshomaru stepped forward sharply but Rin held his arm back. He looked at her and her eyes were begging him. She pulled him back slightly then reached up and held his cheek, before letting go and stepping over to Naraku. He looked at her then held out the coat in his arms. "The carriage is waiting outside."

With a nod, the princess took the coat and slid it over her shoulders. Her eyes met with the prince before the lord grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her away.

Still with anger burning, the prince fought the desire to smash one of the thousand year pots that stood around him. He quickly went looking for his mother.

He found her in his father's study. "What did that snake Naraku want?" he demanded, walking over to her and leaning on the desk.

Not looking up, his mother turned the page of a report in her hands. "Don't talk like that Sesshomaru, it's not polite for a prince."

"I don't care mother, I want to know why he was here. He just took Rin away, saying they have to return. Why?"

"He said it was something about an attack on the North. Apparently he needs her there to calm the people."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment. "Wouldn't she be safer to remain here if there is trouble?"

"Naraku is her protector. He has the right to as he pleases with her."

The words stung in his ears and he turned away in anger. "I don't like him."

"Neither do I son."

He bit his lip then hurried to his room, going to the desk and pulling out a piece of paper and a quill. Dipping it in ink, he began to write.

But to anyone who read it, there would be no sense because they weren't words on the page. It was a detailed painting. Little did anyone know that the image held a code he had made up with Rin several years before, memorising it over a single winter. He drew slowly and carefully. Ten minutes later he finished and looked over the letter, checking it carefully.

Finally he folded it in half and sealed it with wax. He sent the letter that very day, waiting for the reply. If Naraku opened the letter first, it would appear the prince was just sending an ink painting of three birds flying in the sky. To Rin, message was clear. _What's happening? _

Several days later another image came and he opened it, looking over the reply. This time spider's web, a flower petal caught in it. _He's mad at me._

_Why? _

_He knows about me communicating with you._

_Is that why he took you away?_

When the reply arrived, he opened the letter and looked at the image. It was simply image of a blade of grass. _Yes._

He drew a detailed image of a snowflake back to her. _I will see you next year._

But she sent back the image of a lily. _No._

The image confused him and he sent back another tree. _Why?_

No reply ever came.

The months passed slowly. His training and duties took over but his mind was worried about the princess. No, he was worried about the princess being with her protector. Sesshomaru tried to voice his concerns to his mother but, even when she agreed, there was nothing they could do.

When the winter months arrived and the palace prepared for the princess's visit, a single rider arrived in the palace. He went to the queen and prince, delivering a letter.

The queen looked at the seal and gave a huff. "Naraku." She said, opening it and lifting it to her eye level.

"Your royal highnesses of the Western Territories. I regret to inform you that the Princess Rin has come down with a sickness and is in no condition to make the journey for the winter. Naraku."

Sesshomaru growled in his throat as the queen read the letter. After a moment to think, he stormed towards the door. His mother looked at him. "Where are you going?"

He stopped and looked back at her. "To get Rin."


	8. Chapter 7

-7-

The ride north was a long one and normally took over three days but the Sesshomaru made it in a day and half. He was quite surprised by the north, the snow already quite thick around them, the fields blanketed and the people out of sight. The Palace of the North was more of a fortress than his own palace but as he arrived in the courtyard, he noticed that many of the battlements were new. Less than ten years old.

_As long as Naraku's been in charge._ He realised as he dismounted his horse, patting it gently. He was aware of the guards around him. Far too many for his comfort since he was unarmed. But he was a prince and a guest of the country. He wouldn't be harmed.

He hung to that hope.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" He turned to the greasy voice. Naraku was walking over to him at a slight job, his long thick clothes blowing in his step. "To… to what do I owe this honour?"

"I'm here to see Rin." He said flatly, stepping past the man.

Swiftly, the regent stepped in the way. "I can't let you do that."

"Why?"

"She's sick. You wouldn't want to catch it will you?"

"I will take that risk." He pushed past but Naraku ran before him, stopping him again.

"I'm sorry my lord but… I just can't let you barge in here, uninvited, and demand to see the princess."

"She is my betrothed. I have the right to see her." he said, pushing past again.

This time, Naraku held up a hand and several of the guards around them stepped to create a line, blocking the prince from going any further into the palace. The lord looked at him, a cold smile on his lips. "I must ask you to leave now, your highness."

Sesshomaru stared at him and wished he had a sword. How he wanted to cut this man in half. But he was unarmed and surrounded by well-trained men. He let out a deep breath and turned back around to his horse. He climbed on and looked over the palace, hoping to get a glimpse of her. Nothing. He gave the Lord a cold stare. "I will expect to see her next year."

"I can't make any promises." The black haired man replied.

Sesshomaru held down a growl as he galloped out of the palace courtyard and out of sight. Once he was gone, Naraku leant over to a guard, leaning into his ear. "Find her and bring her to me."


	9. Chapter 8

-8-

**Sorry about the short chapters but I don't want to use page breaks as FanFic never seems to hold them for some reason. **

Rin kept her head down as she walked through the gardens, her footsteps heavy in the snow while in her hands were two red roses. She wore black today as well as a long thick cloak to keep warm, her hands in gloves and a scarf around her. She pulled the thrones off as she walked, thinking about her parents and the prince. How she wanted to be back with him, to be in his palace. Not just because it took her away from her protector but also the away from the snow and the suffering it brought to her people.

In the palace, she was safe from the cold weather. She was safe from the chills and famine. It didn't help that the taxes were so high now that many people couldn't pay for food to get through the winter.

But above it all, it was Sesshomaru she missed. She missed watching him read, walking with him and the way he spoke to her, not as a dumb mute, but as a person. She smiled and looked at the roses, walking down the path to the large building at the end, hidden in the trees and covered in snow. Slowly she took the locket from her neck and went to the mausoleum, wiping the snow away to reveal an indentation in the stone.

Opening the locket, she slowly pressed the metal in. the door creaked for a moment then gave and she pulled it opened. Replacing the locket around her neck, the princess stepped inside and looked at the silver statue hidden inside. It was of her mother and father in an embrace, smiling at anyone who entered the grave. Rin smiled at them then went over to the small pot before the statue, pulling away the two tried flowers and replacing them with the fresh ones in her hands.

While knelt, she closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, praying silently.

"Rin?"

She blinked and looked back to the doorway. A man was stood there in a long white coat with red trimming, his silver hair tied away from his face. "Sesshomaru?"

This time Sesshomaru blinked. "What… what did you say?"

"Is it really you?" she said, walking over to him, running a hand over his shoulder then his hair. "You… you're here."

"You… you can talk!"

She looked at him then shook her head suddenly, pulling him into the grave. "What are you doing here? Are you insane! Does anyone know your here? Naraku?"

"He… he thinks I left. Rin… you can talk!" He held her face, looking into her eyes. It_ was_ Rin. The same mute girl who spoke so well with her eyes.

She pulled herself away and looked out the door. "Yes. But listen, you have to get out of here! You can't let anyone know you're here."

"Why?"

She took a deep breath. "Naraku plans on killing you."

"What! Treason?"

"I overheard him years ago. After we are married he plans on killing you… like…" she looked at the statue in the back of the grave. "Like he killed my parents."

"But why?"

"With the North and West under his control… he would be able to take over the South and East… maybe even other countries if he wanted. He would be unstoppable." She shook her head and looked at him. "That's why you have to get out of here. If he finds out you've spoken to me… I don't know what he'll do. He's evil Sesshomaru, pure evil."

"Princess, Princess Rin?"

Rin blinked then looked at the door then at Sesshomaru. "You have to get out of here before someone sees you."

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered, grabbing her arm and holding it tightly. "Come with me."

She looked at him, considering it but then shook her head. "I can't. You don't know what he could do."

"Rin."

"Princess Rin! Princess?"

"I have to go. They can't see you." She said, pulling herself free and turning to the entrance, walking out steadily.

The two guards looked at her and sighed. "Princess, Naraku wants to see you."

Rin nodded once then followed them, ignoring that she had left the tomb door slightly open. They escorted her inside where she gave her clock and gloves to a servant and was escorted to the main study. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

Naraku was stood by a roaring fireplace that filled the room with more heat than was needed. He stood looking at it with then at the princess. "Sesshomaru was just here."

Rin lifted her head slightly but didn't say anything.

"He was looking for you." He looked back at the fire. "He's more trouble than I expected." He looked back at her and smirked. "What do you think of him?"

The princess didn't say anything, she just looked down at her feet.

"Come on Rin, I know you haven't taken any today so speak up."

She took a deep sigh. "Why do you care what I think? Whenever I go to meet him, you make is I can't speak."

Naraku laughed at her. "Now, that's not true." He walked over to her as she looked up, confused. But he stood next to her and reached out his hand. Quickly Rin stepped back but he grabbed her by the throat and held her tight, his other hand reaching slowly to her shoulder. Carefully, he picked something off her clothes and held it to the light so she could see it.

A long silver strand of hair.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Naraku who smiled back. "You spoke not five minutes ago." He let her go, pushing her back slightly. "I'm disappointed." He said, walking away to the side.

"I… I'm sorry." She said, rubbing her neck.

The lord turned quickly and stared at her coldly. "Sorry? Why? What did you tell him?" his eyes widened a little. "You told him that I killed your parents? That I plan on killing him too?"

Rin swallowed slightly as he stepped over again, faster this time and she backed away until she was trapped to the wall. He looked at her, staring down, anger clear in his eyes. She trembled slightly. "I… I'm sorry. Please… please… I… I'm sorry!"

The man looked at the young girl then lifted his hand, bringing it quickly down on her face. She screamed and fell to her knees, holding her cheek.

"I am the one in control of this kingdom child! And don't forget it!"

"I'm sorry!" she said, making her way to her feet. "I'm sorry!"

Naraku stared at her for a moment then turned, hurried to a desk and pulled out a large bottle with a gold bottom and stopper, pulling it out and pouring some of it into a cup. He walked over to the princess and held out the drink. "Do it."

"Please, no… I…"

"It was _not_ a request! Now you drink it or I pour it down your throat!" Rin looked at him then reached out, her hand shaking and took hold of the glass. Naraku stared at her, watching her. "Drink it." He hissed.

With a sigh, Rin lifted the glass to her mouth, closing her eyes and gulping down the liquid. It burnt her throat and made her cough, dropping the glass to cover her mouth. She had to fall to her knees, holding her throat as she coughed but each cough grew quieter until she didn't make a sound, even when she was clearly still coughing.

The regent looked at her as she stopped, panting for breath before reaching over to her and grabbed her arm, using it to pull her up and take her to the door. "Do not disobey me again Rin. Or I will take your voice… for good."

She looked at him, still holding her neck as he threw her outside into the corridor. He looked at the guards by his door. "Take her back to her room and lock her in."

The guards didn't question, they took the princess by the arm and pulled her away.


	10. Chapter 9

-9-

"Princess." Sesshomaru said, hardly able to hold the excitement out of his voice as the woman stepped out of the carriage and walked up to him and the queen. He smiled at her and reached out, taking her hands. "Rin, you have to tell my mother what you told me last year."

Rin looked at him, her eyes pleading then she looked away from him.

His face fell. "Princess? Please… say something."

She kept looking away, holding his hand tighter.

"You can't… can you?"

She shook her head.

"But… I heard you. I _know_ you spoke."

Rin slowly lifted her head and looked at him again then reached into her sleeve and passed him a bit of paper. Opening it, he looked down at the image. A tear drop with a spider by its side. _I'm sorry. He did it. _

The prince looked at her as a real tear began to fall from her eyes as she tapped something at the side of the drawing. Something he hadn't seen. A small cross. _Forever._

"No… no it…" he looked at her as she began to cry. "It can't be forever! Rin… there must be something."

She shook her head and pulled herself into him.

He held her tight, trying to think. "I promise, I'll find a cure."


	11. Chapter 10

-10-

"I demand to know why the princess has not returned." Naraku said from the steps, a line of guards keeping him away from Sesshomaru and his mother. "Winter has been over for weeks. She should have returned by now."

"The princess does not wish to return." Sesshomaru said, stepping towards him. "She wants to stay here."

"How can you know that? She's mute!"

"She speaks in her own way. You just don't know how to listen."

The lord laughed hollow. "You mean to tell me that I don't listen to my ward? I am her legal protector and I say she is to return with me at once."

The prince stepped forward again. "You are not taking her."

For a moment, they just stared at each other but then the regent smiled and leant back. "Well… let's see. If she is being held hostage… against her will… then that will give me the right to invade this country to take her back. And… if she is staying of her own free will… then she is abandoning her country and leaving it to me." He gave a cruel smile. "And I will happily invade this country."

Sesshomaru stared at him, knowing what he was saying was right. He had his hands tied but wouldn't give Rin back to this maniac. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her then saw the princess behind him, her face sad but she looked from him to Naraku. The man smiled at her. "Good choice my dear."

She stared at him then stepped forward, stepping though the line of guards. He smiled coldly at her then grabbed her arm tightly. "I will deal with you later." He said before throwing her down the steps. She managed to keep her balance and turned to see the prince, his eyes filled with sadness.

His eyes turned to the man, reaching out and grabbing hold of him. "Just you remember, she is engaged to me and next year, she's eighteen. You will no longer be needed."

"That's what you think Sesshomaru." He pulled his arm free and smiled at him. "Poor old Sesshomaru. A few years ago, you couldn't _wait_ to see her go… now… you can't see her go." His smile grew as he turned away. "Well, take a good look, it'll be a long time till you see her again." He called, walking over to Rin, pushing her into the carriage before climbing in himself.


	12. Chapter 11

-11-

Head pressed deep into a pillow, the Princess sobbed silently, tears staining the cloth. She didn't want to be back anymore. She wanted to be there, with him.

She let out a scream but no sound came out. Her voice was gone forever now.

Slowly her door opened and stepped into her room. A servant brought her food every day since Naraku had locked her up and stopped any contact with the outside world.

She just lay on her front, crying and wishing to be somewhere else.

"Ah, you poor child." A slimy voice said, sitting next to her and reaching across to her hair. "You poor _poor_ child."

Rin didn't want to look up. If she did, she'd probably hit him and that would just make her situation worse.

"You miss him don't you?"

He was stroking her hair down her back, sending goose bumps over her skin.

"Well… he was right you know. In just a few weeks, you'll be eighteen and no longer need me."

She stretched slightly in her pillows, her joints cracking slightly as they did.

"And then you'll be able to live with him… away, in his palace. You'd like that wouldn't you?"

The princess turned her head to the side and looked at him. She must have been crying for longer than she thought, her vision was funny, all black and white. He was smiling at her, still stroking the back of her head.

"Well… why don't you go? Go and see him. Go on. I'm letting you go."

Rin blinked, unable to believe what he was saying. She wasn't going to give him chance to change his mind. Quickly she stood and jumped down from the bed.

She landed on all fours and when she tried to stand up, she found she couldn't. Her balance wouldn't let her and her joints didn't want to. Panic filled her as she turned to Naraku who sat on the bed, looking down at her smiling. "What a good dog you make."

Rin looked at him then turned to a mirror. What looked back was a large black dog with smooth fur and two dark brown eyes, around its neck hanging a locket. She walked over, her four paws scratching on the floor. Her ears pricked at the top of her head, her tail stood behind her, her teeth long and ready to bite. She was a dog.

She turned sharply and growled but her voice was still gone, she was silent. Naraku smiled at her, walking to the door and opening it for her. "Go on, get out of here. Go run to Sesshomaru. But I'll tell you this… if he sees you… he'll probably kill you. Wild dogs are dangerous after all."

The dog stared at him, showing her teeth but then ran out of the room, her four feet making her quick and light on her feet. A few servants shouted in fear but Naraku came out of the room, laughing. "Let it go. And if it comes back, kill it!"

Rin tried to cry as she ran away from her home, out of the fortress and began on the very long route to Sesshomaru.


	13. Chapter 12

-12-

Sesshomaru charged into the North Fortress, ignoring the guards who yelled at him to stop. Unlike the last time he came here, he was armed and not alone. A small battalion was behind him waiting in the courtyard for his order. If it came to it, he was taking Rin back by force.

"Naraku!" he yelled into the palace. "Naraku come out and face me!" He threw open the doors to the study.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The greasy man said as he stood by his desk.

He narrowed his eyes, stepping over and grabbing him by the collar. "Where is she?"

"Not here I'm afraid."

"What?"

"She ran away." He said after being dropped by the lord. "About two weeks ago. She left a note." He leant over the desk and rummaged through the papers for a moment. "Ah, here it is."

Sesshomaru took the note and looked at it. It was a picture of the moon that had been scribbled out. He gave a huff and threw the paper to the side. "This isn't from Rin. I know her style."

"Well… even if it isn't… she isn't here. Search the palace if you like, you won't find her."

"Where is she?"

"I don't honestly know. Probably on her way to see you. You might have passed her on the way here for all I know." He turned to his desk, picking up a bit of paper. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to deal with this." He held the paper out to him so he could read the title.

_The Laws of Abdication_

"Looks like I have a coronation to plan." He said with a smirk.

The Prince looked at him for a moment then drew his sword, holding it to the man's neck quickly. "I will find her. And when I do… I will come back and cut that head of yours off."

"Well… let's hope I'm not wearing a crown when you do." He said with a chuckle.

Sesshomaru stared at him then pushed away, storming out, the man's laugh following as he left. He had no doubts Rin wasn't there anymore. She was probably on her way to his palace. She must have been on the road. He must have passed her.

He climbed onto his horse and, with a call to his men, began his search.


	14. Chapter 13

-13-

Rin was exhausted. Being a dog was harder than she thought. Her paws hurt and her breath came in short gasps. It was a tough life. She'd tried communicating with another dog, hoping there would be something in it but the beast had just barked at her, sending her away.

Luckily, a few humans had given her scraps of food but some had tried to kick her away. She escaped them all and even bit one of them on the leg.

One late afternoon, she lay on her belly in the shadow of a large rock, trying to get her breath back. She'd been on the road for a few weeks, sleeping in the street or the trees, getting water were she could and she's even tried her luck at hunting. Eating food raw was hard on her stomach but as hungry as she was, she just didn't care.

When sleep wouldn't come, she spent the nights looking at the sky and the moon, wondering where Sesshomaru was and if he was thinking of her as much as she was him.

She wanted to see him again, even as a dog.


	15. Chapter 14

-14-

"Sesshomaru, you have to stop this. It's been months. Even if Rin was on foot, she would have made it here by now." He mother pleaded as her only child climbed onto his horse again, preparing to go looking again.

The prince looked down at her, stone faced. "I will find her. I swore I would."

"But…"

"She's out there somewhere mother. She must be lost."

"What if something happens to you out there? The road North is no longer safe, not since Naraku took full control."

"I know. But I have to find Rin. I'll be back in a week." He said then galloped off once more.

He'd a plan, a route that would take him to all the palaces Rin had to pass through. He was going to find her. He had to.

He rode hard down his road, stopping anyone on the road, ordering them to look at him. None even resembled Rin. Every night he stopped in the forest, hoping to see the glow of a campfire and find Rin, living away from people. But he never did. Only his own fire lit the sky.

He sighed, looking up at the sky, the moon above him almost full. "Rin… where are you?" Slowly, he pulled a book from his pocket and opened it, looking at the long grass braid that worked as his bookmark. It was old now and parts were fraying, preparing to give but he'd dipped it in wax to preserve it. He twisted it in his fingers and sighed. "Rin…"

A twig snapped to the side of him and he stood to see what it was. "Who's there? Show yourself." He drew his sword, listening around him.

Slowly, a figure stepped out from the bushes. It was low to the ground and black as night.

A wild dog.

The prince blinked and pulled back his sword, ready to quickly end the beast's life when it sat down on its hind legs and looked up at him, mouth closed and eyes wide.

Sesshomaru blinked as he looked at it. "What?"

The dog blinked back and turned its head slightly to the side.

The prince almost laughed the action was so funny but then he caught the glimpse of something in the fire light. Something sparkled around the dog's neck.

Lowering his sword to his side, in case the dog attacked, he knelt and reached out. The dog didn't flinch, just sat and looked at him. Carefully, the prince pulled the metal away and looked at it. He instantly recognised it. It was the locket Rin always wore, the one her parents gave her. Just to be sure, he opened it. There was the painting, a little damaged but clearly still the three royals. He leant back and looked at the dog, looking closer at the eyes.

_It's me. _The eyes seemed to say like someone else he knew.

"Rin?"

The dog nodded slightly then leant over to him, pressing her head into his shoulder. The lord almost laughed as he hugged the dog. "Rin… Rin I found you."

Rin smiled as she rubbed her head into him, glad she'd finally gained the courage to see him. She'd found him a few day ago as he looked for her but never been brave enough to step forward, worried he would kill her.

But now he just sat there, hugging her, rubbing her fur and treating her a little like a dog. After a while he leant away and sat against a tree. "What happened to you? Did Naraku do this?"

She sat next to him then lay down, head on his lap.

"You still can't speak?" he said, stroking her head. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you now. I'll find a way to undo this."

Rin just sat there, smiling until she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

-15-

Rin stretched out in front of her, claws digging slightly into the covers around her. Slowly, unstable of the footing on the bed, she went over Sesshomaru and looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. It was almost a shame to wake him. But today she had to. Quickly she pouched on his chest, putting all her weight behind it.

The prince grabbed his gut as he bolted instantly awake. "Oh… Rin? What was that for?"

She jumped over him and pulled at the covers with her teeth, pulling them away from him. "Alright, I'm getting up."

For a while, the dog just ran around the room, helping in any way she could as he got dressed. They went together to the breakfast hall, his mother already there. "Good morning Sesshomaru… and you Rin." She said looking at the dog as she trotted over to her side of the table. One of the plates of food, identical to that the queen and prince were eating, was on the floor, where she could reach it.

She tried as hard as she could to still hold onto her human side but without hands, eating was one of her difficulties. When she first arrived at the palace, the cook had given her a bowl of offal, like he would any other dog.

Sesshomaru had almost thrown him out of the palace.

Ever since then, whatever the prince got, the dog got.

His mother was probably the only other person who treated her like she was still human, only sometimes forgetting and treating her like a dog, scratching behind the ear being one of the queen's favourites.

This day, Rin ate her breakfast quickly, more animal-like than normal but finished and licked her lips, walking to Sesshomaru's side and pulling at his sleeve. "Rin, what's got into you this morning?" he said, pulling his sleeve free of her. "Let me finish my breakfast."

"Maybe she wants to show you something." The queen said, taking a bite.

Rin nodded quickly, lifting her feet to his leg, pressing against him.

Sesshomaru looked at her then sighed. "Alright but let me have my breakfast first."

She gave him a silent growl. The queen looked at her and blinked. "You might want to hurry up dear, she doesn't look willing to wait."

With a look at his mother, Sesshomaru took a drink then sighed. "Fine. But this better be worth it Rin." He stood and looked at her. "What is it?"

Rin stood and ran to the door, heading out quickly. The prince shook his head, grabbed a small loaf of bread and ran after her. The dog ran quickly through the palace and to the stables, stopping next to Sesshomaru's horse and sat down. "You need me to ride?" he asked. The dog nodded once.

"Alright." He said and began to saddle his horse.

Once on horseback, the dog began to leading the way North. They rode all day, only stopping twice for something to eat and drink. Finally, the sky began to darken but Rin showed no signs of stopping then finally went off the path. Dismounting, Sesshomaru lead his horse down the path following the tail of Rin. The trees grew thick so the prince left his horse and followed alone.

"Where are you taking me Rin?" he asked but the dog just kept on going.

After around five minutes, the dog vanished and prince pushed through the trees. He stood in a small clearing that faced a small pond, the trees around it showing the moon above them. Rin sat in the clearing, looking at the pond and the moon. Confused, the prince stepped over to her. "What… what is this place?"

Rin turned to face him then leant to the pond, lapping up some of the water.

For a while, she just stood and drank.

Then a strange white glow came from her fur. Blinking, Sesshomaru watched as her body glowed white and began to grow, her body changing until it was just a long white glow.

Then the glow faded away.

What was left was a shape he recognised. A human. He hurried over as she sat up and turned to him, smiling.

He smiled at her, holding her arms then hugging her tightly. "Rin."

The woman hugged him back, holding herself tight to him.

Quickly, the prince pushed her back and leant down to her, kissing her lips tightly, holding her close, remembering her every part. All of a sudden, she pushed away from him, coughing into his shoulder. When she stopped, she stood and looked at him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin? You… you can talk again?"

"Yes."

He smiled at her, reaching over and kissing her again before pressing his forehead to hers. "I got you back." Slowly, his hand moved from her neck to her hand. "Come, let's go back."

Rin shook her head as he tried to move her. "No Sesshomaru, I can't."

"What? Why?"

"As soon as the sun comes up… I'll change back into a dog."

He blinked. "But… I don't understand."

"Neither do I. I found this place by chance a few weeks ago. It was perfect for me; pray to hunt, water and shelter. But one night I had a drink and changed back to being human… I tried to make my way back to you but I couldn't do it in one night. I changed back before I got close."

"So if you drink here at night… you change into a human?"

"It only seems to work once a month. Under this single moon." She said, looking up at it then back at him. "Recognise it?"

He looked up at the moon.

A waxing crescent moon.

"A dog and a crescent moon? Both the marks of my family."

"Naraku has a sick sense of humour."

"What can we do Rin?"

"To what I can see… nothing." She said, walking over to him and holding his cheek softly. "But don't worry, I'll stay by your side, no matter what."

"Rin."

She smiled then kissed him, holding him closer. "Sesshomaru, I'll change back at day break and I can speak. Please, let's just enjoy being together tonight."

He looked at her then nodded. "Alright."


	17. Chapter 16

-16-

Sesshomaru was smart. It didn't take him two lunar cycles to work out that as long as the water was drunk on the night of a crescent moon, Rin didn't have to go to the pond to transform. This meant they could plan around this fact.

"Well… Lord Sesshomaru… I am flattered to see you again but…" he gave a real, large and unflattering yawn. "Couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Your coronation is in two days. And this cannot wait another moment."

"Oh?" The soon to be king said, pulling his housecoat closer over his body as he poured a drink. "Well… what is it then?"

"I found Rin."

Naraku gave a small laugh. "Oh? And where is she?"

"Right here." Said a small voice from the other side of the door as soft footsteps came forward into the study.

The glass in the lord's hand dropped and smashed to the floor. He stared at the woman before him as she stood and smiled at him. "Im…impossible."

"No. I'm free of your control, Naraku." She stepped forward again. "And several months have passed since I was last here, somewhere in which passed my birthday. I… am now eighteen and legally able to take my place as Queen of the Northen lands."

Naraku stepped forwards suddenly. "No… no you can't… that curse I put…"

"What curse?" She said quickly, cutting him off. "Because if you _did_ put a curse on me Naraku, then that would be treason." She blinked at him. "I am giving you a chance to escape with your life. Take it and leave this kingdom at once. Never return."

He stared at her, his anger almost visible but then he looked at her again and his face fell flat, emotionless. Then he gave half a smile before walking towards her. "Very well… your majesty." He brushed past her and walked out of the palace without a single hesitation.

Once he was gone, Rin let out a deep sigh and turned to the prince, smiling. "We did it."

"He's gone."

"Now all we have to do is get rid of this curse."

"I'm working on it. But for now… I have my nights with you."

She smiled at him then leant over and kissed him gently.


	18. Chapter 17

-17-

Sesshomaru sighed down at the letter before him. Rin was struggling so far away from him. One night a month as human, while being a queen of a country, was making her life difficult. He sighed, lowering the letter and looking over the books scattered around his desk as he tried to find a cure. He sighed as he turned to his bed, too tired for any more reading.

The next morning he woke and went for a walk around the palace gardens for the peace and quiet. As he walked, Sesshomaru heard something coming from the trees, walking over to him. Quickly he drew his sword. "Who's there?"

The woman she stepped over to. "I'm not here to hurt you your highness."

The prince looking at the new comer. "Who are you?"

"I'm here to help you. I worked with Naraku for several years ago. I know how to break the Princess Rin's curse."

"How?"

"It's surprisingly easy." The woman smiled at him. "You must tell the whole court that you love her."

Sesshomaru blinked. "T…that's it? That's how I break it?"

"No. Because… I should warn you, if you tell anyone but her… it will kill her."

"There's no chance of that."

"Then that's what you have to do. And I'll be on my way." She gave a low curtsy then turned to leave but the prince stepped forward.

"Wait… how can I trust you? If you worked for Naraku."

"Oh believe me; I want that man destroyed as much as any other." She said with a smile before walking away.

The prince stared until she vanished then turned and went back to the palace, heading to his mother's room. "Mother."

The queen looked at him from her stitching. "Yes?"

He walked over to her, standing before her and taking a deep breath. "Listen to me well. I'll say only once so listen well."

His mother put her work to the side, curiosity clear on her face. "Yes?"

"I want you to throw a ball."

The queen's eyes widened. "You… you want me to…. Who are you and what have you done with my son?"

"Mother."

"Why the need all of a sudden?"

"My own reasons. Just make sure it it's held the night after a new moon."

His mother took a silent breath. "Ah, Rin's coming."

"Yes. Now, I will leave you to it."

"So, any kind of ball?"

"Any mother."


	19. Chapter 18

-18-

Rin smiled as she looked at the letter her assistant had just read to her. "A ball?"

"Yes my lady."

She gave a small chuckle. "I wonder what to wear."

"We'll have it sorted my lady."

With a nod, the queen looked her room. "Very well. Leave me please?"

The woman nodded and left, closing the door. Once alone, the queen went over to a small box on her desk, unlocking it with her locket and looking at the content. "Twelve." She said, counting the vials of water in the box. "Good."

"What's in the box Rin?"

Rin turned quickly to who was addressing her and staggered backwards as Naraku came over to her. "What… how did you get in here?"

"That isn't important. After all, I know you are not free of my curse. And now… I know how you get to change back. That there water." He said, pointing to the box.

She blinked once. "GUARDS!"

Naraku smiled as he turned on the spot and ran out of the room just as the guards came charging in, running after him, leaving a very worried Queen Rin.


	20. Chapter 19

-20-

Sesshomaru sighed at his mother. "I'm surprised."

"Oh? Why?"

"This isn't as bad as I thought."

The queen gave a huff as she looked over the ballroom, the music in the corner lively, the food light and decorative, the whole place decorated in the colours of red and white with the odd bits of green with white. Rin's colours and his own.

"Where is she?" He said, looking up at the green ribbons hanging from the ceiling. "She should be here by now."

His mother waved a hand at him. "Oh relax, she'll arrive eventually. It's a long way from the North you know."

"Yes. But tonight… of all nights… to be late."

"Stop worrying… she'll arrive…"

"Her royal highness, Queen Rin of the Northern Territories!"

Sesshomaru turned to the door, his eyes wide as he saw the woman walking down the hall towards him, her air pinned back and her dress a soft white with green hem and ribbon at the back. Smiling, Sesshomaru hurried over and held her hand, bowing then leaning over her shoulder. "You're late."

She smiled at him as he turned around and walked over to the middle of the room. The people around them smiled and bowed respectively as he stood in the middle of the room. For a moment it looked like he was about to dance with her, as the orchestra began to play but the prince held a hand to them, turning them down.

He stood and looked over the people. "Ladies, Gentlemen… Many years ago, there was a feud between the people of the West and North. My father, may he rest in peace, saw fit to try and end that feud by joining the two territories together, ending the loss of life. For many years a treaty has existed between the two, on the condition that I, Prince Sesshomaru and the Princess Rin would be married." He turned around to face those behind him. "I saw it as a duty. To do what was right to the kingdom. But as the years past, I discovered… that the woman I was betrothed to… was a kind hearted, wonderful woman who, despite the troubles before her, remained strong. I see now that she is a fitting queen for both her own kingdom and our own. And also… I know now…" he turned to her, smiling, holding her hand tighter. "That I love her."

Gasps and applause spread across the hall as the woman smiled at him when suddenly the windows and doors of the hall burst open and a thick black mist came flooding out, filling the room and making many people choke.

Holding Rin behind him, Sesshomaru looked around as the mist began to pull together, creating a form. It stood before them as a white baboon pelt, the mask covering the face but the low chuckle that came out was unmistakeable.

"Naraku."

"Well your highness… you think you can break my curse?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You really think I would make it that easy for you? That I wouldn't put up a fight?"

"What…" he looked back behind him at Rin but she was gone.

Instead stood the woman who'd warned him. She looked at him with pleading eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Naraku laughed slightly louder. "Kagura is a very old friend of mine and very good at changing her appearance."

"W…what have you done to Rin?"

"I have done nothing. _You_ just told the wrong woman you love her. And what Kagura told you was true… tell the wrong person… and Rin will die."

"No…" His feet and hands moved faster than he could think as he ran at the man with nothing but his bare fists. The baboon skin stood still and allowed him to come. He reached out to punch him but his hand went straight though the mist, breaking the illusion which began to retreat from the hall.

"I am not without mercy Sesshomaru." The voice echoed. "If you can find her before sun rise… I will let you say goodbye."

Sesshomaru stood in the hall for a moment until the mist was gone then turned and ran as fast as he could, grabbing the first saddled horse he found and rode away.

He knew where she was.

The night was already more than half way done and he was riding almost blind but he knew the way perfectly. The horse grew exhausted as he got closer and when it refused to move, he jumped down and ran on alone. "Rin! Rin!"

Throwing the tree branches to the side, he made his way down the path, trying desperately to make it to the pond. The sky was growing lighter, the sun beginning to appear when he finally made it into clearing. A figure was lying face first on the ground, her face turned away, her hand still in the water.

He ran over to her, kneeling down and turning her over. "Rin."

She moaned slightly, opening her eyes to him. "Sesshomaru?"

"Rin. I… I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him. "I… I'm alright. You're here." She reached up to his face and touched his lips softly. "Sesshomaru."

He held her hand tightly, looking at her. "Rin… Rin… I love you."

Her smile grew but her grip on him weakened. "I love you too."

Slowly the sun began to lift into the sky and Rin glowed, preparing to change into a dog. But then the glow drained away, running down her hand and into the water, leaving her as a human in his arms.

Hopefully, Sesshomaru looked back at her. "Rin… Rin it worked. You're still human."

She rolled in his arms, her head turned away from him.

Cold as the body in his arms, the prince stared at her. "No… Rin… Rin please…. You can't leave me."

"I did tell you, Sesshomaru." He looked up suddenly to the trees, the face of Naraku floating in the darkness. "You made a mistake. Now you have to live with it."

"No. No you did this, you can undo it."

"Oh? Why would I do that? The two of you ruined all my plans. I didn't _want_ to kill her. I needed her alive. You were the one who killed her."

"You lie!" he said, charging forward, too angry to care.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I am really truly sorry! **

**I've tried, I swear I tried and tried to write this so many times! It just wouldn't come!**

**I ****have**** to thank Taraah36 because for some… GOD ONLY knows what reason, her review just sparked the flow and here it is! Sorry if it's a little anticlimactic but… well… it's finished so let's live on that point.**

-20-

Naraku laughed as he teased the prince away from the pond, deeper into the forest, away from the world and into a clearing when he vanished but his laugh continued to roll over the trees. "Oh come now prince… I gave you the chance."

Spining on the spot, the prince tried to pin down the voice. "You… you bring her back!"

"What makes you think I have that kind of power?"

"You killed her! You bring her back!"

A baboon mask appeared in the darkness between some trees. "A life has been taken." It vanished, appearing behind the prince again. "Only a life can return it to her." He laughed, vanishing again. "Base of magic. Each action has an equal response."

"Stop toying with me!" Sesshomaru yelled to the trees. "You bring her life back!"

"The only way to bring her life back… is for another to die."

"Bring her back!"

The baboon appeared high in the sky, removing the mask to reveal the sly face of Naraku. "Very well… take my life… or I take yours… and she will live. Agreed."

The prince stared at his face. "Easy."

"Not as easy as you think." He tossed the fur and mask to the side, revealing his body but it was no longer a man's.

It was made up of different strange, wormlike beasts, a human head and torso, several long black spider legs and dangerous looking bones.

He jumped down from the trees and Sesshomaru was forced to jump back away from its sheer size. The beast began to swing at him, wildly chopping down the trees, removing his cover. He dodged the best he could but he was unable to attack back, unarmed and greatly outmatched. All he could do was dodge the beast and the falling trees.

_Dam it. If I had a weapon… a bow… a sword… SOMETHING! _

"Your highness!" A voice called from above.

He looked up just in time to see that red haired woman from the ball flying overhead, throwing something down to him "Don't waste it!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the item in one hand. A sword.

Naraku turned his head to her. "Kagura! I will deal with you later."

The woman stared at him then flew away on a large white feather, fading away into the sky.

With the sword in his hands, Sesshomaru felt the match even out. Perhaps even tip in his favour. _This sword is incredible._ He swung is at Naraku's leg as he tried to stab into him and managed to cut though it quickly and easily. _It moves like the air itself. _

He stared at the beast and set his eyes. _For Rin's life… _He charged forward, jumping and dodging each attack easily and quickly, climbing up his body to the face. He stared into those dark eyes for a moment, then swung.

The head was severed quickly from the body and fell to the floor, the body soon collapsing with a thud. As he stood, catching his breath, the beast before him changed and shifted back into a humans.

In the silence that fell, Sesshomaru felt cold and alone. He turned back in the destruction, running off and finding Rin's body as it lay by the pond.

She was as still as where he had left her, blank faced and cold.

Dead.

Sesshomaru held her body tight. _It didn't work. I… I couldn't save her. _

"Rin… I meant what I said… I… I do love you. Silent or not… I have always love you. Your kindness… your bravery… I always have loved you."

"Sesshomaru?"

He blinked, leaning back and looking into her eyes. "Rin?"

She smiled and held his face as the sun rose in the sky. "You… you saved me?"

"Of course. I would do anything for you." He smiled leaning in and kissing her lips.

-()-()-

Emerging from the church, King Sesshomaru and Queen Rin were welcomed by two whole countries as they cheered and clapped for their new royalty, throwing flowers, rice and hats into the air and cheering for the new couples.

Married and crowned, the two walked down to the carriage waiting for them but not before the groom gave his bride a kiss for the public, sending them into hysterics. She giggled and pulled him in for another.

"Rin…" he whispered into her ear. "Will you always love me?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes. Forever… and far longer."

-()-()-

With the north and the west joined in matrimony, the lands went into a time of peace. The strong and loyal King Sesshomaru and his kind sweet wife had five children that they all loved and grew into their parents shadows.

The world glowed with the happiness and magic they brought to the world. For even in silence, love had grown between the two.

And it would last forever.

**The End**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and tried to help with the ending. I really appreciate your patience and (hopefully) your understanding. Hope you liked it.**

**Or perhaps you are like me and… just glad it's finished. The suspense was **_KILLING_** me! *chokes and dies* I'm dead.**


End file.
